Toni Leone
Born to a poor Irish-Canadian Family Damian Quickly Turned To Crime, He Joined the Family at A young Age and Quickly Became a rising star in The family, For he was cunning and resourceful and violent and willing to do any thing for the family. Damian gained the respect of his superiors because of his willingness to perform favors and assist, and did wherever he could to help the family, he even killed his long time friend Alex Cullen Because he Turned states. Early Life Damian was born in Ottawa, Ontario in 1989, where at 12 years old he witnessed his father's Murder by Some Malone Gang thugs under the command of of Jimmy Malone in. He was comforted by Patrick Doyle, who promised Damian that one day he would get is Revenge after this Damian and his Mom Moved to the other end of the city Under Patrick's Protection. But even with Patrick's help Damian had a sharp tung and he took multipule Martial artsclases to help him back up his tung Rise to Power By 2000, a now 21 year old Damian Was initiated in to gang and so Began his ruthless rise to power. Within a year Damian Had killed, 8 Men all hits sanctioned by the gang After that year, He became a man Who was Respected and feared. Damian and his friends Alex Cullen, Richard and Dennis Harper devised a plan to wipe out the other gangs in Ottawa they started by Taking all of the other gangs assets, and Killing the other gangs leaders, Damian rose trough the ranks quickly, unfoutunatly Damian's best friend Alex Cullen ahe durned states on the Family, Damian Accpeted the hit: Damian killed him at his most favored resaurent and as Alex finished his last bite Damian shot 3 shots under the Table killing him instantly, looking over his dead friend he shed a single tear and said: "I'm sorry Alex." he rose trough the ranks Quikly Made enforcer in year, By 2003 he Became The Capitan of the now Defunct Highlanders Crew And The Faithful Day in 2005 Where Eddie Doyle Was Killed he became the Street boss in Side Pat's hospital room in 2007 at Age 26 Damian Now the Second in command and acting boss: Doyle was battleing Cancer at the time, he Comanded the Family with Doyle's blessing. He ordered the deaths of the leaders 4 gangs all it one swift stroke of the hammer knowing this was gooing to be the last nail in the coffin for all the cripled gangs But before they culd strike the other gangs made a last ditch move they kidnaped Damians 3 year old sons Damian enraged by this he had his men find out where he took them, they took them to an abandond wearehouse where Damian rode out there on his Harley-Davidson and assulted the wherehouse alone and he went in to his self called "Rage Mode" and killed all the men there saveing his 2 young sons Then the Doyles plan went as planed on November 10th the gang leaders were killed it this order: * The First Strike: Ricardo Montana and the Northern Kings * Soon followed by: Ben Vogel Of The Blu-Jayz Mc * And Then: Philip Rizzo Of the Rizzo Crime Family * And then Finaly Vengeance: Jimmy Malone of The Malone Gang After that The gang Was a major power in Canada and saddly Patrick Passed away The night of the Slaughter and Damian Was appointed the Rank of Boss, on November 101h Personal life Damian lives on the outskirts of Timmins,Ontario with his wife: Lexi he has 3 children 10 year old twins boys and Baby Mary his extended family includes 2 cousins first theres Sammy: wich Damian is very close to the point that they share a Brother-Sister bond Damian Considers her son Luis to be his nephew his other Cousin is Lucas: the pair have a bitter rivalry the pair are very diffrent Lucas is the vice-presedent of a non-criminal Buissines and often calls Damian: A Cancer, Damian in turn Calls him: A little man Danceing on Strings, however the two agree to be civil around Christmas For there Family Police Record Surname: Bridgeman *First name: Damian * Age: 31 * Place of birth: Ottawa, Ontario * Affiliations: Doyle Crime Family Criminal record: * 2000 - Grand Theft Auto * 2001 - Assault * 2008 - Attempted Murder Notes: * Head of the previously small time Timmins based Doyle Crime Syndicate which he took over from Patrick, And Expandid it by five times * Lives Near Timmins, Ontario on his Compound with his wife, , his Children: Tony, Dane and Mary. and sevreal other of his associates, Also some Civilians Reside on the Compound. * Possily watching over the Rizzuto Crime Family as a favor to Vito * Owns Patrick's Bar and Grill possible front Company. * Belived To Have Organised Hits on the 4 gang leaders on the day of Patrick's Death ** Also Belived to have killed Johnny Malone himself * Always armed with a modified M1911 Pistol * Poisbly Wears Gloves and hairnet when in Combat is also known to kill witneses all of this is to make it impossiple to link him to crimes * One of the youngest Organised Crime bosses to Date Personality and Traits A Violent, Cunning, Resourseful an expert Shot with a Gun, Bow and Arrow, and other ranged wepons and expert at hand to hand combat All of his traits and skills allowed him to take over whole warehouses, Transport Hubs and even Gang Headquarters With only The Twins Backing him. After he killed Alex he started to hide his emotions this allowed him to be a very cold, ruthless and dangerous individual he is somewhat hot headed and quick to anger, despite that Damian can keep his head clear and calm in a tense situation neverless he is a exelent tactican and stratigest. He is known to lead in battle when it is necessary. A true family man wil stop at nothing to help his family he once masacerd a street gang Single handedly beacause they Kidnaped His sons, in what only culd be discribed as a murduerus animalistic rage fueled frenzy, Quotes * Pat, The richest man is the one with the most powerful friends. * I don't make threats, i make promises. * Nobody fuck's With me and my family. * You want to dance with the devil, Well here i am! * Good bye Pat, your kingdom is now what you wanted it to be, but you never will never get to see it. * Dane i want you to go to school and Make some thing of yourself, Anthony i wat you to to learn shiping * Kill me already *You're gonna have to kill me * I culd shoot you in a Cop Shop and walk away, You know why the cops fear me hell my own men fear me Coupound Damian owns 45 Acers of Pristene Land with: a vast forest, a lake, A Paint-Ball\Lazer Tag Arena, and a 7 luxary homes for: Jonh Coonan, Donnie Price, Michael Kreane, Damian's Mother, Tom Green and one is Vacant and then there is the Mansion Mansion Damian's lavish, custom-built stone Mansion has four bedrooms, five bathrooms the mansion was Valued at $1.995 million Cars * Black Rolls-Royce Phantom V (Tough as a Tank) * BLue Rolls-Royce Phantom (Stock) * Black Cadilac Esclade Ext (Modified) * Ford Mustang (Modified) * Black Ford Crown Royal (Police Model) * 2x H1 Hummers (1 with Roof Mounted 50.CAl Machine gun, other Stock) * Black Harley-Davidson V-Rod Trivia * His favorite Gun is his M1911, He always keeps it in a shoulder holster at all times. ** It is a left handed model As Damian is Left-handed * He has A known weakness for Good Cannoli he is known to Pay Large amounts of money to Chefs Who make Cannoli that meets his high standards. ** He Once shot a Chef because his Cannoli was awful. * He got his start boosting cars for The Doyle's he can still Boost a car in under a minute and disable the computer (if it has one) in 30 Seconds. * Like most of The Doyles he tends to act like an Italian gangster despite being an Irish gangster ** He got his nickname: The Green Don, because Of that * Likes To collect and fix classic limousines he is quite fond of his Rolls-Royce Phantom V wich he personaly Reinforced and Bulletproofed it and uses it as his personal car. * An old friend of the Rizzuto Clan and is keeping an eye on the acting Don for Vito * He is marryied to Patrick Doyle's only surviving child Alexis "Lexi" Doyle with her he has three children: Twins Anthony Howard Bridgeman, Paul Watson Bridgeman and Newborn Mary Mavis Bridgeman * He honed his Shooting skills in paintball and Lazer Tag arenas ** He still like to play he even has a private Paintball Arena, witch he Does Macthes with his Enforcers * Some peaple think he is suicdal due to his taunts (ei: Kill me already!) but he is demonstrating his fearlessness. * a Big Suporter of the Sea Sheperd Conservation Society once thout of joining them for campain: Zero Tolorence never-less he remains an Private Donor Images File:The_Green_Don.jpg|Damian, The Boss File:Patrick_and_a_Young_Damian.jpg|Damian and Patrick File:ImagesCAN0W34I.jpg|I really would not do that if i were you File:Damian_About_to_kill_A_Rival.jpg|Damian about to kill Rival File:Damians'_V-Rod.jpg|He rides Harley-Davidson... Like a Boss File:Run.jpg|Look out he's got a gun, RUN File:Damian_with_Vector.jpg|Damian Looking for Donnie File:Damian_2.jpg|Damian waiting fo a Bussines Partener File:Damian_Shooting.jpg|Damian Shooting Some Gangsters File:Boss.jpg|Damian Takeing care of Bussiness File:The_Bridgeman_Counpound.jpg File:The_Bridgeman_Counpound2.jpg Category:Crime Lords Category:Irish Mobsters Category:Boss Category:Murder Category:People Category:Criminal Organization Leaders Category:Doyle Crime Family Category:Arms Trafficker Category:Badasses Category:Drug Traffickers